This invention pertains to sporting equipment and more particularly to a device to make easier the practicing of basketball set shots including free throws.
Basketball is a sport in which a great deal of emphasis is placed on the ability to toss a ball accurately through a hoop. Such accuracy is developed principally by practice. That practice can readily be done by a person alone simply shooting the ball repeatedly at the hoop.
There are various types of shots used in the sport. Some are principally taken while the participant is in running motion, but others known as set shots are taken from a set position, and a particular kind of set shot is the free throw, always taken from a relatively fixed position. It is principally the practicing of set shots at which my invention is directed.
When one is practicing set shots, the goal is to strive for accuracy from a set position. Therefore, it is desirable to have the ball returned to that position for successive practice shots. When there are two or more particpants, it is easy for one participant to retrieve the ball after each shot and to return it to the shooter. However, when there is only a single participant, that practicer must, in each instance, retrieve the ball and return to the position from which he is practicing the shot. By my invention, I provide a device relieving the practicing athlete from the need to retreive the ball after those shots which are successful.